


Promise You Love Me • 2

by CreativelyElias



Series: Promise You Love Me [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), DNF, Dark Magic, Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Light Magic, M/M, Magic, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), alternative universe, dreamnotfound, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativelyElias/pseuds/CreativelyElias
Summary: • ———— •note: i did write more of this au• ———— •
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Promise You Love Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144862
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Promise You Love Me • 2

𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒍𝒐  
• ———— •

“Have you ever fallen in love before?”

Dream dragged his fingers across the edge of his axe, laying coyly across George’s armchair. 

“No, I haven’t” he replied confidentially, watching over the rim of his weapon as George hurriedly jotted down notes in his flip book. He rolled his eyes amusedly, they had been going at this for an hour, George asking questions and Dream usually not replying with anything more than ‘yes’ or ‘no’. Not that George has visibly or verbally complained yet. 

“What does it feel like?” George continued, eyes focused on his page. 

Dream sighed, tilting to look up at the ceiling. 

“Good? Warm? Fuzzy?” He recited, absolutely clueless as to why George was suddenly interrogating him on their relationship. Maybe it should’ve been obvious George knew he was born into dark magic, that he was apart of Obscurum, or for now maybe it was best Dream was ignorant. After all, who knew what strain that could put on their relationship.

“It wasn’t a potion, or anything?” George pondered, even though he knew love potions wouldn’t work on dark magic users. It’ll make them feel sick, and irreversibly hate the person they were supposed to fall in love with. George was well aware if Dream actually hated him, he’d be long dead. 

“Nope” Dream shrugged, “why? Second thoughts on our relationship?”

George looked up, eyebrows furrowed, as if personally offended by the question. “What? No” he dismissed instantly, “I-...” he blushed, shifted and looked down, “I love you too...”

Dream grinned and stood up, leaving his axe beside the chair and wandering over to him, cupping his face and making him meet his eyes, grazing the knuckle of his finger across his skin. 

“What are you doing, George?” He murmured, voice deep.

George swallowed and flipped shut his note book, wedging the sharpened down pencil between the coils. 

“Nothing... experimenting... that’s all” he dismissed, Dream hummed unconvinced but didn’t press, instead pushed George against his chair and kissed him squarely, deeply, longingly. 

George gasped and clutched his forearms, pulling himself back seconds later, panting. 

“Not... not again. Not a second round, you idiot” he pushed him away further and Dream laughed fondly, purposefully sending him an over dramatic pout before turning around. He was about to sit back down when he felt a burn in his wrist, pulling down his black sleeve he realised he’s received a message, the dark green crystal attached to a tight-skin bracelet glowing.

“Shit” 

“What?” George asked, peering over his shoulder. Dream pulled down the sleeve straight away, everyone knew that sort magic was only accessible by the dark.

“I have to go” Dream said sadly. 

“Oh” George frowned, and Dream hated to leave, entirely tempted to kill whoever disturbed him and his boyfriend. 

“I’ll be back soon, tomorrow, or the next day at the latest” he promised, drawing George back into another kiss. 

“Okay, stay safe..” George said, watching Dream collect his belongings, kiss him again and leave the house. 

As soon as the door shut George flipped open his note book, reading over his notes. He needed more information. What could’ve possibly happened to allow Dream to fall in love with him?

Meanwhile, high above the clouds Dream covered his face with a mask, and drew his long cloak around his body, hiding his bag underneath it and keeping his axe pinned to his side as he flew for a few hours as fast as he could, returning to his kingdom and looking over everything from the high vantage point of the sky to see if anything was amiss. 

Everything was perfect. Meaning it was something to do with the higher ups in his castle. 

Landing on the draw bridge he walked through the opened gates, instantly a young girl swooped to his side.

“Sir, you’re wanted in the torture chamber. It’s urgent. Your friend Techno is causing a scene” she explained, Dream inclined his head towards her and took off down long flights of stairs until he reached the chambers floors beneath the ground. 

The smell worsened and worsened the more hallways he flew through, the stone permanently stained with blood splatters, old, brown and crusty. 

He preferred it this way. No one dared to clean it up. 

Hearing yells coming from a certain chamber he slammed open the metal door and made his grand appearance, swooping back his cloak and drawing out his axe, gazing at the scene presented before him. 

Tommy, Techno’s... thing was laying on the ground, arms clutching his stomach, blood pooling around him. A few of Dream’s best guards surrounded him, their weapons directed at him, while Techno was held by another ten guards, all their weapons in his face, splash potions held at the ready. 

“What... the fuck” Dream remarked, one of the guards turned to him, Dream’s best and preferred. 

“We found this maggot snooping around the village. If he knows what’s good for him, he should face death head on” he growled, keeping his expression neutral while facing Dream. 

Techno snarled right back, red eyes glowering hatefully. 

“You won’t even have the chance to meet god” 

“Alright” Dream walked over, gesturing with a simple flick of his wrists for the guards pinning Techno to cease. They did immediately, Techno would’ve flung himself forward to try and save Tommy but Dream used some magic to keep him rooted into place, at least till he was calm enough to compose himself.

“Techno, did you seriously grow attached to him? Even after I told you not to? Now a few of my guards are dead-“ he gestured to the four bodies littered across the chamber, “and I’ll have to replace them”

Techno straightened, “you wouldn’t understand, Dream. Some people, like... anyone who doesn’t use dark magic-“ he drawled sarcastically, “can feel things. And this...parasite isn’t half bad” he glanced at Tommy who shivered, keeping his head wedged between his knees. 

Dream tossed his axe hand to hand, biting the inside of his cheek. _Anyone who doesn’t use dark magic._

“Whatever, Techno. I don’t have the time to deal with this, if he’s caught here again, my guards will kill him on sight. Got it?” 

Techno narrowed his eyes, “you’re letting him go?”

Dream glowered, “I won’t if you question me”

Techno held up his hands and Dream silently ordered the guards away, once they moved Techno fell to the floor before Tommy and tipped his head up, wedging the rim of a healing potion between his lips and pouring the pink liquid down his throat. 

Tommy groaned and slumped against Techno once finishing the drink, exhausted, dark purple bags lining his eyes, however he stopped bleeding, and wasn’t so pale. 

“He’s just a kid” Dream scoffed. Techno scooped him up, allowing him to fall asleep against his chest. 

“That’s the whole point, Dream. He’s just a kid. But your kind can do that, can’t they?” He took a menacing step forward, “they can watch babies bleed and die” he spat, leaving the chamber with Tommy clutched tight to his chest.

Dream’s eyes gazed at the ground, that’s what his kind should be able to do, to have no remorse, no feelings. 

Why had a single light magic user changed that for Dream, completely?

He walked through his castle confidently, the only person willing to walk up to him being the leader of one of his villages located far from the castle, something he couldn’t rule over as well by himself. 

“Sir? May we speak?” He asked, tone strong. 

Dream wanted to slice his head clean off, but decided against it and nodded, taking him to his office and slumping in his thick leather chair, the man stood in front of his desk, hands clasped behind his back. 

“We’ve had rumours of the fire nation planning an attack on the village” he explained, Dream clenched his jaw, glancing down at the large map across the desk, eyes homing in on the certain village. It was the furthest out, and the biggest target. 

“Ready the men and women” Dream replied, swinging his axe into the air. “If he wants war, he’ll have it. But we don’t have to play fairly”

And a smirk grew behind the eerie smile of his mask.

“Sapnap’s coming over soon” George murmured, sitting cuddled on Dream’s lap in his small, cosy library, reading from a book. A language Dream didn’t understand. 

“So? Don’t you want us to be friends?” Dream replied, smiling faintly.

George scoffed, his finger tip brushing under the words as he read them. “You’ll fight. Again. You always fight” 

“That’s his fault-“

“And you’re both so immature” he added harshly. 

Dream frowned and held him closer, pressing soft kisses to his jaw. George huffed through his nose but leaned into them nonetheless.

“If I promise to be good, can we spend the night together?” Such an innocent remark laced with deeper intentions. George glanced at him, cheeks twinging pink. Dream knew no matter how he treated Sapnap he’d have George under him in bed, but nothing like a little enticement never hurt. 

“...fine. Promise me?”

Dream smiled earnestly, “I promise”

Dream wouldn’t realise that was the worst promise he’s ever made in his life. He’s bit his tongue so many times to prevent blurting any insult it might start bleeding. Sapnap was so smug, so coy, so infuriating Dream couldn’t stand him. He hated the fire nation and everything they stood for, especially considering his own nation too.

“I can’t believe you’re fighting the Obscurum again” George sighed, supplying Sapnap with all the healing potions he had made. Sapnap grinned, pushing back the white bandana holding up his black bangs.

“Don’t worry, we have a... different sort of plan this time”

Dream perked his head up, “like what?”

Sapnap glanced at him mildly, “no offence, Dream, but you’re the last person I’d tell. And by no offence, I mean all offence”

George groaned, “please try and be nice, he’s trying”

Sapnap sighed, “fine, whatever. But I’m still not telling. No one can know, not even you” he cooed, booping George’s nose. Dream grew taunt. 

“Whatever. I don’t want to know anyway. Just...” he frowned, “don’t get hurt”

“I won’t, I won’t” Sapnap dismissed, turning to Dream. “Nice seeing you again, Dreamie”

“I will kill you” he hissed, instinctively reaching for his axe. 

Sapnap laughed at the threat he thought was empty, George noticed the flare in Dream’s eyes and as he knew he was the leader of the Obscurum, he felt his stomach twist. 

“Okay, Sapnap, go away” George urged, ushering Sapnap out the kitchen. Dream could hear their voices grow distant until the door opened and shut, finally he moved away from his axe, arms crossed, his whole body tense with rage. 

He could snap anyone’s neck in that moment. But as soon as George ran his fingers down his arms, and cupped his clenched fists, he relaxed and slumped against the counter, eyes shutting softly. 

“Sorry...”

“He’s annoying, it’s fine” George soothed, leaning into a cute kiss.

Dream smiled, prying open one eye. “Now my end of the deal~?”

George groaned, but he certainly didn’t complain either. 

That evening Dream had decided to stay the night, and as the two cuddled up to each other, George broke the peaceful silence. 

“You’d tell me anything, right? You... wouldn’t keep secrets from me?”

“Of course not” Dream replied, a lie in of itself. 

George sighed, and pressed his face against Dream’s neck, wondering if he felt any guilt, or if that was too much for an Obscurum.

Dream did feel it, but he didn’t know what it was. Couldn’t put a name to the weird, awful pit in his stomach. So he ignored it, and hyper focused on the sound of George’s breath slowly evening out as he fell asleep. 

Dream held him tighter; that bit more protective over the man he loved with all his fucking heart.

• ———— •  
𝒈𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒃𝒚𝒆

**Author's Note:**

> • ———— •
> 
> note: i did write more of this au
> 
> • ———— •


End file.
